1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid fitting interposed between hoses connecting a fluid supply source such as a compressor and a fluid using device such as a nail gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technique, a fluid fitting is interposed between hoses serving as paths which compressed air to be supplied to a compressed-air using device passes through.
Such a fluid fitting is generally formed of a plug and a socket. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-168387 discloses a pipe fitting which allows attachment and detachment of a plug and a socket by turning the plug about the socket. Specifically, referring FIGS. 6 and 7 and paragraphs explaining them, a pipe fitting is formed of a socket 1 and a plug 2, and a ball valve 6 is rotatably incorporated in the socket 1. While the pipe fitting is in use, a tip portion of the plug 2 is inserted in a plug-insertion-side opening portion 5a of the ball valve 6, and the plug 2 and the ball valve 6 are turned, to thereby set the pipe fitting in a communicating state. In addition, there is also provided ball-valve turn restricting means for restricting the direction of turn of the ball valve 6. By employing the pipe fitting with such a configuration, the plug 2 can be attached to and detached from the socket 1 only by a turning action of the plug 2 about the socket 1. Thus, the pipe fitting can be operated easily.
The pipe fitting described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-168387 includes means for restricting the direction of turn of the ball valve 6, but there is no description about restriction of the turn itself. Thus, there is a possibility that the plug 2 may be turned unnecessarily and detached from the socket 1 upon application of an external force to the fitting in use with the two parts connected to each other.